thalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Organizations / Groups
The Royal Guards It’s a sacred group that protects the Supreme King of Constellation, this group is divided in 6 divisions, known as the Six Praetorians Division, each division has 2 people in charge, and one of them is the chief and the other the vice chief. Divisions Command Division: They are the entire group’s brain. They are in charge of managing and leading the entire group. They have absolute authority, and they only answer to the King. . Defense Division: This is the main division in the Royal Guards. They are in charge of protecting the royalty; this is also the division that the outside world sees the most. . Vanguard Division: This is the division that often appear in bardic poems, they have right to make decisions during battles . Discipline Division: This division is in charge of handing out punishments to the members of the royal family, this division also has the fewest number of people but whose position transcends the rest . Logistics Division: . Flag Bearer Division: This division is dissociated from the 5 others, they are cunning and treacherous, they are hated from the other divisions. . Members: Adrian: He is the Captain . Stanley: He is the Chief Vanguard and a supreme Class warrior . Freaks Squad This is a Psionic Battle Squad from Blade Fangs Camp (Constellation, Western Desert), they were personally recruited by Baron Williams Members: Snake Shooter: He is an archer and new Leader of the Freaks Squad. . Kusak Duro: Ex-leader of the Freak Squad, it was found out that he sold intel to the Disaster Sword . Spirit Blade: A female knight . Weird Flame: . Mystifying Eyes . Felicia . Frank . Secret Intelligence Department Constellation’s secret intelligence department, they are... your worse nightmare Members Morat Hansen - The Black Prophet: He is the Head of the Kingdom's Secret Intelligence Department and Yodel Cato’s father, he is feared by all, a master at manipulating people, his psionic powers help he know whenever someone lies. . Raphael Lindbergh: Morat Hansen's protégé, he works for Constellation’s secret intelligence department, he is a Barren breed with scarlet pupils as well as Miranda Arunde's lover. . Gamus: One of the agents from the Secret Intelligence Department who is stationed in Western Desert . Norb: The superintendent of Western Desert division of the kingdom's Secret Intelligence Department. . Secret Room This is Eckstedt equivalent of Constellation secret intelligence department Members Calshan - The Red Witch: She is the Director of the Secret Room of Eckstedt and Yodel Cato’s mother. . Big Dean Dead(i think), a secret agent of the Secret Room. . Disaster Swords / Outer Tower They are inheritors of the Sword of Eradication outside the tower, their motives are still unknown but the very much want to destroy the Tower of Eradication. Members: Hill Crassus: He is the founder of The Disaster Swords, after him every new leader was named Crassus . Ricky: He is the new Crassus, it was revealed that he is actually a demon . Groudon Raymer: He was killed by Jala Charleton and Kohen Karabeyan. . Sarande Klein: He is The Disaster Swords that Miranda Arunde fought in Eskstedt, he’s a Northlandic swordsman. . Marina: . Masked Man / Colin Samel: A former Royal Guard of Constellation, the youngest son of Viscount Luca Samel. from Eternal Star City, used to be the Vice Flag Bearer of Constellation's Royal Guards, the personal guard of the late King Aydi the Second, he was branded with the letter “S” on his face which means "sinner". . Shawn: . Josef . Shadow Shield This is an organization that has been around for a thousand years, it’s the group of individuals that almost annihilated the Jadestar family during the Bloody Year, it was created when the Empire was re-established, it was crested to fight the oppression those with power in high positions created. Members: Captain Teng - The Shadow Master: Not much is known about him, just that he was heavily wounded during the chaos that happened in Ecksted, and his position within the organization is no longer firm. . Coase - Stake: He was known to be in charge of Shadow Shield in Dragon Clouds City and it was later revealed that he is Prince Herman N E Jadestar killer, Stake was ultimately killed by The Legendary Wing in Blade Fangs Camp. . Tower of Eradication The cultivating place for swordsmen who claim to be independent of any influence of power, a place that only passes down skills for the sake of humanity's future it’s divided in eight schools(It seems to be a school for swordmen, built to pass down powers (power of eradication) and knowledge on how to fight Mystics). Members: Zedi Taffner One of the supreme class scions at the Tower of Eradication. . Great Master Shao - The Gray Sword Guard He is the Tower of Eradication's Tower Master . The Blood Bottle Gang Also known as the 'nobles of the gangsters', it’s a ninety years old gang, they are the main rivals of The Black Street Brotherhood in Constellation Members: Kirks - Flying Blade Clown: Dead,one of Blood Bottle Gang's eight Psionic Warriors. . Song - Divine Chaos Soldier: Dead, one of Blood Bottle Gang member, a supreme class Psionic Warrior and Puppet Master from Mane et Nox Dynasty. . Undying Sven: Dead, One of the famous Strongest Twelve in the Blood Bottle Gang , and one of Blood Bottle Gang's eight Psionic Warriors, He was in charge of collecting the illegal accounts in Blood Bottle Gang , he was defeated by Jada Charleton and killed by Yodel, when Jada was helping Thales run away from The Black Street Brotherhood gang. . Deformer Dorno: Dead, One of Blood Bottle Gang's eight Psionic Warriors. . Roubaix: . Solo: . Tinker: One of Twelve Strongest of the Blood Bottle Gang. . Primo Leighton - Venomous Sting Dead, one of the Strongest Twelve, he was the older brother of the notorious Leighton Siblings, he was kill by Kohen Karabeyan during the fight between The Blood Bottle Gang and The Black Street Brotherhood gang . Vynis Leighton - Scorpion Whip Dead, one of Blood Bottle Gang's Strongest Twelve. She was the younger sister of the notorious Leighton Siblings, she was kill by Kohen Karabeyan during the fight between The Blood Bottle Gang and The Black Street Brotherhood gang . . Rumeno: Might be dead. . Catherine - Fantasy Blade Edge: One of the two main leaders of Blood Bottle Gang's eight Psionic Warriors. . Nikolay - the 'Red Viper' One of the two main leaders of Blood Bottle Gang's eight Psionic Warriors, he’s the one who gave Ralf to the vampires while Ralf was injured, there are rumors that he went overseas in search of the Blood Mystic. . Charleton Family A thousand-year-old inherited assassin family of the night they participated in killing the Jadestar family during the bloody year. Members Jala Charleton: She is the young bartender that helped Thales escape the slumbs, it was later revealed that she killed King Aydi II pair of children together with the princes' concubine and the eldest princess. . Edmund Charleton: Jala charleton’s Uncle, he the cook at the Sunset Pub where Jala Charleton worked in Lower City District. . Lordan Charleton - Blood Chant: He is known to have killed King Aydi II (Thales’ grandfather) during the bloody year . Bannette Charleton - Migratory Locust Blade: He is the one who killed King Nuven he’s Lordan Charleton brother. . Yessica Charleton: Bannette Charleton’s daughter. . Blood Whistle This is a group of mercenaries . The Black Street Brotherhood This is a gang that was established during the Bloody Year in Constellation, they expanded their activities to Eckstedt Members: Corbb Srka Ramon - Strange Doctor: Dead, a fake doctor in Black Street Brotherhood who was actually a wizard, he was the first to talk to Thales about the Wizards and the Towers, he was killed by Giza Streelman. . Morris: Member of the Black Street Brotherhood Gang a supra class and one of the thirteen Generals . Layork - The Silent Assassin Member of the Black Street Brotherhood Gang, supra class and one of the thirteen Generals. . Felicia: She’s an assassin as well as Layork's lover. . Shanda Roda - The Iron Heart: One of the Black Street Brotherhood Gang thirteen Generals and he is also Quide Roda's father. . Noumea: He used to be a village hunter and was regarded as the coward among the Strongest Twelve. . Cenza Myron - the 'Crownless Fist': Head of the six Powerhouses of the Black Street Brotherhood Gang and one of the thirteen Generals he is a boxer who had worked together with Morris for years. . Prison Lock Sickle: One of the Three Main Assassins of the Black Street Brotherhood Gang. . Black Sword: One of the Three Main Assassins of the Black Street Brotherhood Gang. . Reversed Machete: One of the Three Main Assassins of the Black Street Brotherhood Gang. . Adrienessa - 'Steel Pricker': He is one of the Black Street Brotherhood's thirteen Generals. . Kobryant Lance - the Sleepless Eye: Ex-member of the Secret Department of Constellation and the Chief of Intelligence of the Black Street Brotherhood gang. . Nayer Rick: The mischievous guy that let Quide to kill Thales friends because he wanted to pretend to help Thales so that he could later be loyal to him, he is the Black Street Brotherhood logistics director Lance assigned, he got one of his eyes dug out and destroyed one of his hands by Shanda Roda. . Quide Roda - Blood Axe: Dead, This is the guy that kill Thales’ friend back in Red Market District and was afterward killed by Thales. He was the son of Shanda Roda, and apparently got castrated while he collected debts at a haunted house. . Anton Lewandowski - The 'Ripper': One of the Six Powerhouses of the Black Street Brotherhood, he is the leader responsible for smuggling strategic resources such as the Eternal Oil and Crystal Drop Ore. . Lazans Fischer - Alpha Wolf: the big shot of the drug business. . Reidmore: A professional hidden sentry member of the sleepless unit trained by lance . Nazri: A member of the sleepless unit trained by lance . Aoschok - Thunder Axe: One of the Thirteen Generals in the Black Street Brotherhood . The Six Great Clans The six great noble families of Constellation Members: Covendier Family: This family govern’s the South Coast . Tabark Family This family govern’s the Southwest Territory . Cullen Family This family govern the Eastern Sea . Fakenhaz Family Also known as the Four-Eyed Skull, this family govern’s the Western Desert. . Nanchester Family This family govern’s the Land of Cliffs . Arunde Family This family govern’s the Northern Territory . The Thirteen Distinguished Families The thirteen noble families of Constellation, this group's only second to The Six Great Clans Members: Kroma – Single-Winged Crow This family governs the Wing Fort (Western Desert), it’s one of the Western Desert Three Great Families . Talon Family This family governs Ice River City . Bozdorf Family Also known as, the Black Lion Family, this family governs Brave Souls Fort (Western Desert of Constellation); it is one of the Western Desert Three Great Families.History has it that this family ancestor’s was a heavy infantry who joined the Battle of Eradication. He was promote more than once by the King of Renaissance and rose steadily up the ranks because of his bravery as well as good battle tactics. He was family conferred the title of Count the day Constellation was founded. . Zemunto Family . Friess Family . Javea Family . Almond Family . Lascia Family Seucader Family - Sunflower This family Governs the Long Green Island; they are the descendants of the first lowly merchant who lent money to King Mindis over a hundred years ago. . Karabeyan Family – The Sword of the Twin Towers This family Governs the Walla Hill (Western Desert) . Sorel Family . Dagestan Family . Kisen Family . The Seven Jadestar Attends This are the seven retinues the King of Renaissance had by his side during the Battle of Eradication, once he created the Kingdom they stayed in Central Territory and received titles from viscounts to barons.They became direct vassals within the territory of the king, and their families also became reliable assistants of the Jadestar Royal Family Members: Glover family . Mallos family . Doyle family . Sacred Blood Army This is the Corleone family’s personal army . The Seven Great Clans The clans ruling the Night Kingdom . Dante's Greatsword Sellsword group that roam the Great Desert, this is the group that discoverd Thales's in the Desert Members: Louisa Dante A female warrior, she’s the Leader and Captain . Mickey . Quick Rope A Camian (ex-sailor), he was once trapped in White Prison (bullshit), he is actually King Nuven's son . Big Dean Dead(i think),The true leader of Dante's Greatsword and a secret agent of the Secret Room . Old Hammer A Constellatiate, born in Western Desert Hill, in Brave Souls Fort . Furnace A brawny man from Thornland . Someone/Simon . Kant He’s a Northlander . Breeze responsible for scouting the road ahead . Schubert A former blacksmith, he is from Steel City . Halgen An Alumbian . Palka An archer . Forerunner Guild . Five Main Clans . Three Great Tribes of the Barren Bone people . The Eight Great Tribes of the orcs . Third Ring .